Spinosaurus (Dinosaurs Battle World Championship)
Summary Spinosaurus is a character that appears in the first season of Dinosaurs Battle World Championship, and is the runner-up in the championship. Before the tournament, Spinosaurus kills a Sarcosuchus, though it isn't part of the tournament. His first "real" fight is against two Amargasaurus, in which he is badly scarred. These scars are shown in his next fight, which is against two Minmi. He easily dispatches of the two smaller dinosaurs, and was put up against the Pantaceratops. After winning, it was put into the semi-finals against the Giganotosaurus. After defeating the Giganotosaurus and the mosasaurus (which was an obstacle in the stage), he went into finals. There, he was defeated by the Tyrannosaurus rex, but survived. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Spinosaurus Origin: Dinosaurs Battle World Championship Gender: Unknown Age: Full-grown adult Classification: Spinosaurus aegyptiacus, championship runner-up Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Of sight and smell), Large Size (Type 1; length is 18 meters), Skilled Close Combat Combatant, Natural Weaponry (Claws and teeth), Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Acrobatics (Used in combat to avoid or make attacks), Resistance to Heat (In the forms of fire and magma; As shown in the season finale. While not completely immune, he is very resistant to it), Cold Temperatures (Swims in frigid, ice-y waters without being slowed), and Pain (Keeps fighting even when burned, scared or damaged, often not being slowed) Attack Potency: Building level (Kills an Amargasaurus, severally harmed the Tyrannosaurus rex, harms two Minmi, harms a giant mosasaurus, scales to those who can harm it) Speed: At least Superhuman (Scales to Pachycephalosaurus, Carnotaurus, Giganotosaurus, and Allosaurus), possibly Subsonic (The Parasaurolophus can create small tornado-like vortexes with its speed, and other dinosaurs scale to it. Many dinosaurs move fast enough that their opponent doesn't know they moved), likely Supersonic+ (Dodged a tank shell) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Easily swung a full grown Amargasaurus, slings a Minmi a far distance, scales to the Tyrannosaurus rex. Swung around and broke he neck of a Sarcosuchus) Striking Strength: Building Class (Kills the Pantaceratops and severally harms the Giganotosaurus) Durability: Building level (Tanked attacks from two Amargasaurus, two Minmi, the Giganotosaurus, Sarcosuchus, being smashed through a thick ice barrier by a giant mosasaurus, tanks hits from the Tyrannosaurus, is shown to have survived getting smashed by a large chunk of a volcano) Stamina: Superhuman (Fought the Giganotosaurus, and then a giant mosasaurus, with no break in between) Range: Extended melee range via size Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High animalistic (Is shown to be able to use his environment in combat. Easily outsmarts opponents) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Claw Dash: Spinosaurus' main move. It rushes at the opponent, claw down in a striking pose. When it gets close enough, it then slashes at the opponent with its open hand. * Repeated Slash: Spinosaurus with begin to quickly and repeatedly slash at the opponent with both arms, occasionally breaking up his attacks with a tail swipe. Gallery Dinosaurs Battle s1 GD1 Dinosaurs Battle s1 GD5 Dinosaurs Battle s1 GD7 Dinosaurs Battle s1 semi-final 2 Sarcosuchus vs Spinosaurus Dinosaurs Battle Special Mosasaurus VS Spinosaurus Dinosaurs Battle Special Dinosaurs Battle s1 final Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dinosaurs Battle World Championship Category:Dinosaurs Category:Animals Category:Tier 8 Category:Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Acrobats Category:Neutral Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Internet Characters